finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brayflox's Longstop
Brayflox's Longstop is an outdoor dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV. A glade located within the rain forests of Eastern La Noscea, it was (dubiously) claimed by the goblin Brayflox Alltalks and her kin. A hard mode version was added in Patch 2.2, where players must aid the goblin once again. Story Duties Brayflox Longstop Unlike previous dungeons, this takes place outdoors, and as such the lighting is subject to time of day and weather conditions. The main objective is to clear out the wildlife, along with a dragon that claimed this place. The first major obstacle is the Giant Yellow Pelican, a huge ziz that stands guard and backed by a flock of lesser ziz. Progressing further, the party must defend Brayflox during a confrontation with the Inferno Drake. Eventually they pass through a swamp where a huge amphibian called the Hellbender awaits. During the fight, it will periodically encase a party member in a stagnant bubble that must be burst. When nearly dead, the dragon Aiatar swoops in to devour the creature, and engages the party. After sustaining some damage, it will retreat. Eventually, the party reaches a mountain cave where Aiatar made its nest. During the battle, the dragon will spit toxic goo at players which leaves a puddle of poison. This poison will heal Aiatar if he stands in it, requiring careful position by the tank to avoid protracting the fight. Once the dragon is slain, the duty ends and the goblins reclaim their home. Brayflox Longstop (Hard) Introduced in Patch 2.2, Brayflox Longstop reprises as a hard mode dungeon. Brayflox recruits players once again for help, having been seized by goblin Illuminati forces over a serious matter: a cheese recipe. This dungeon is basically a warzone, as numerous goblin special forces must be engaged to proceed further. The Gobmachine G-VI will occasionally bombard the party from a high vantage. The first mid-boss is the Illuminati Commander, who calls in sniper support throughout the fight. Every so often, a criss-crossing area of effect attack will occur, requiring careful maneuvering to avoid. After clearing a path further in, Brayflox will appear open a shortcut to the next mid-boss: the Magitek Vangob G-III. This magitek warmachine will spill ceruleum on the battlefield, which is a major fire hazard. Several gliders will swoop in as back-up during the battle. The remainder of the dungeon heads back towards the cavern nest from before, where Brayflox confronts the leader of the Illuminati. After knocking out the former, the latter enters the Gobmachine G-VI and engages the party. In addition to calling in sniper support, it will drive across the arena, damaging any player it contacts. Several bombs will be deployed throughout the battle, and players must push them to the side with attacks before they explode. When it is low on health, it may throw a huge bomb that must be dismantled before exploding. Only once the Gobmachine is destroyed is the Illuminati defeated and the duty ends. Enemies ;Brayflox's Longstop *Gully Galago *Painted Colibri *Raveled Raincatcher *Great Yellow Pelican (Boss) *Blue Back *Sable Back *Violet Back *Inferno Drake (Boss) *Tempest Biast *Comet Chaser *Surf Eft *Swamp Pugil *Wyrmhound *Hellbender (Boss) *Mud Biast *Deep Jungle Coeurl (Optional Mini-Boss) *Aiatar (Boss) ;Brayflox's Longstop (Hard) *Eoraptor *Illuminati Commander (Boss) *Illuminati Sniper *Illuminati Footman *Illuminati Glider *Magitek vangob G-III (Boss) *Gobbie Beak *Gobmachine G-VI (Boss) Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Forests